


聖誕禮物

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, OOC, coldflash - Freeform, 下流話, 中出, 冷閃 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: Lisa今年送了自己的哥哥一份大禮
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 5





	聖誕禮物

很大的動靜，在書房計畫下一次偷竊的Len想著，但他沒有去查看自己的妹妹或是Mick弄出什麼事情，他等下會去看，但不會是現在，因為他正在思考撤退路線最關鍵的一環，他需要高度集中精神。  
但通常他妹妹或是Mick都不會讓他思考完成就是了，就像現在，他的門被敲響，Len只是嘆了一口氣以後說進來，Lisa打開了門，而Len發現她穿著了一身紅色的衣服，「妳是在當閃電俠的狂熱粉絲嗎？」Len問。  
Lisa看了一下自己的衣服，然後大笑，「我的天啊，Lenny你真的不知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」她幾乎可以說是用跳舞的方式走到他身邊，「今天可是聖誕節，這是聖誕紅，才不是閃電俠制服的深紅。」  
Len其實很想開口問有什麼差別但他覺得問了以後一定會被拉去上一堂美感課程之類的，所以他決定問另一件事情，「今天聖誕節，所以妳穿這衣服，到這裡我都明白，但妳為什麼出現在這。」  
「來當個聖誕老人，給我親愛的單身哥哥送一份禮物。」Lisa笑著，像隻柴郡貓，那種猜不透背後含意的笑容，「禮物在你房間裡面，好好玩，我要出去過節了。」她邊說邊走向門口。  
「不論你帶來的是什麼，把它帶走，我不過節的。」Len有些惱怒，他直覺Lisa是帶了一個麻煩的東西給自己。  
「這可不好說，Lenny。」Lisa轉頭看他，「如果真的不喜歡，把他丟出去得了。」  
「他？」Len捕捉到了這個詞，沒來得及問完，Lisa就離開書房，幾秒鐘後聽見了關上大門的聲音，Len雙手撐在桌上，低頭嘆了一口氣，他真的不該這麼寵自己的妹妹，導致她總是無法無天往自己頭上踩。  
Len決定去一探究竟，Lisa到底給自己帶了什麼禮物，而當他打開房門一秒後，立刻就把門又關上，接著走回去書房拿起自己的手機撥給自己的妹妹。  
Lisa很快就接起來了，Len都還沒開口就問他：『喜歡嗎？我送的禮物。』  
「你送我一個人？Lisa，這已經構成人口綁架了。」  
『說的好像我們沒綁架過任何人一樣，我知道他對你來說不是普通的人，喔對，他應該快醒了，你好好玩，我去玩啦！』  
電話被切斷了，Len差點摔了電話，但他只是深呼吸以後，重新走回房間面對一切。  
再走回房的路上他想著，他好像也不用那麼慌張，對方是個明理人，和他解釋一切再讓他走就好了，他也絕不對用上那小小的超能力對付自己。  
他重新打開門，看著側躺在床上的人，他的雙手和雙腳被粉色的彩帶給綁起來，並且打上了蝴蝶結，他眼睛還是閉上的，似乎還在睡，Len順便看到了丟在Barry旁邊的潤滑劑和保險套，他真的認為自己對妹妹的教育到底哪裡出了錯。  
Len小聲的關上門，走向床邊，然後在旁邊蹲了下來，也許他之後該問一下Lisa是怎麼知道Barry Allen的存在，「醒醒，Barry。」他小聲的叫著，希望能盡量避免Barry醒來以後給他一拳或是任何攻擊，他只想把所有傷害降到最低，不過Barry沒有反應。  
Len這次伸手搖晃了他，他還是沒有醒，Len在清單上追加上一條，他得問Lisa是用什麼迷昏了Barry，還讓他睡得這麼沉，之後再戰鬥中要撤退時可以使用，這是Len今天不知道第幾次嘆氣，他把他從側躺方式變成平躺，自己坐在床邊，猶豫的看了一眼Barry，反正他現在還沒有醒──  
Len彎腰親吻了Barry的嘴唇，他得說，其實他對Barry還真的有點什麼想法，應該說他對於閃電俠有點什麼想法，畢竟他很辣，Len在抬頭之後看見了那雙綠眼睛直直的看著他，他沒有訝異一秒鐘前發生的事情，也沒有大驚小怪的問自己為什麼在這，Len很會看眼神讀心，而如果他沒搞錯意思，Len又一次低頭親吻了他，不像是剛剛那樣貼嘴唇而已，而是一個貨真價實的吻，甚至用上了舌頭，Barry回應著他。  
不知不覺中，Len爬到了他身上，Barry被綁住的雙手也環繞在他脖子上，Len有些不捨的離開他的嘴唇，沿著脖子往下，Barry發出的很好聽的呻吟，Len的一隻手伸進他的T-shirt裡面，也許是手太過冰冷，Barry整個身子都拱了起來，同時也讓他們兩個下半身磨蹭在一塊，Len抽出衣服內的手，把Barry環在自己脖子上的手給拿下來放到嘴邊，他用牙齒咬住蝴蝶結一端，稍微側過頭，把蝴蝶結打開，Barry伸出舌頭，用一種極度色情的方式舔著自己的嘴唇，就像是一種邀約。  
把他的雙手解開後，Len這次直接撩起他的衣服，Barry配合的把手抬高，讓他脫掉，Len把衣服隨便甩到一旁，繼續低頭沿著頸側往下親吻，一路吻到了腹部，故意在肚臍旁邊多親幾下，逗的Barry發出了笑聲，Len直起身子，把Barry的牛仔褲解開，並且將那件沒什麼審美可言的白色內褲拉下，把已經勃起的陰莖給解放出來，Len注意到Barry這時候有點害羞，剛剛那麼主動配合彷彿是假象。  
Len只是露出他的標準笑容，帶有一些些嘲諷和挑釁，他看著Barry臉，並且用著極為緩慢的速度解開是自己的褲頭，拉下拉鍊，褲子稍微往下滑，而包覆在內褲的陰莖也更加明顯，Len可以發誓，Barry在看到自己這副模樣之後，眼睛都發亮了，Len這時候把內褲給拉了下來，陰莖從內褲中彈出，因為勃起的關係而抽動了下，Barry發出了一聲讚嘆，並且嚥了口口水，像是迫不急待。  
Barry把自己的腳從Len的跪在床上的雙腿間抽出，膝蓋彎曲，腳尖微微踮在床上，就像是提醒著Len他腳上也被綁著蝴蝶結，Len一手握住了Barry的腳掌，另一隻手把蝴蝶結鬆開，粉色的緞帶就掉落在床上，Barry的雙腳微微分開，Len順便把他的褲子和內褲一起脫掉，一個光溜溜的Barry就這樣躺在他床上，眼神有些害羞，但更多是期待。  
Len的手碰他的腿，先是從小腿一路往上滑，在膝蓋上摩擦，這期間他都一直看著Barry，而Barry也看著他，Len握住Barry的膝蓋，將他的兩腿分開，手掌滑落進大腿內側，其中一隻手滑落至臀部捏了捏，果然和自己預想的一樣，手感很好。  
前戲這樣就夠了，Len收回手，把自己的褲子完全脫掉，然後拿了丟在一旁的潤滑劑和保險套起來看，結果有些哭笑不的，保險套尺寸對他來說有些太小了，他妹妹的心意就在Barry面前被丟到地上，Barry張開嘴好像想說什麼，但還是沒說出口，Len悄悄的注意到他的陰莖抽動了幾下，似乎是更加期待，Len把潤滑劑打開，弄了不少在手上，先是看了Barry一眼之後，之後伸出一根手指，往Barry最私密的地方探去。  
他們由始至終都沒有開口說過話，Len現在幫他擴張完全靠感覺，何時放入第二隻手指，甚至是第三隻，全是憑感覺和Barry臉上的小小變化，當他按壓到前列腺時，Barry的身體會稍微抽蓄，陰莖頂端也會漏出一些液體，當Len加快速度時，Barry會開始發出節奏感的呻吟，只要是男人，聽到這種聲音都會忍不下去，所以他抽出手指的當下，就換了自己的陰莖進去，然而才進去不到一半，Barry就射了，後穴因高潮而絞緊，Len可沒打算停在這種地方，所以他一鼓作氣的撞進去，Barry整個背弓了起來，大口喘息著，怕呼吸不到空氣一樣，Len很確定他剛剛肯定又高潮了一次。  
Barry好不容易緩過來的當下，Len把他踩在床上的腳給拉起來放自己腰旁，手放在大腿外側，然後開始前後擺動，在過程中，Barry的腳自己扣住了他的腰，雙手抓住了床單，因為兩次高潮而紅的臉頰以及充滿性慾的綠眼睛直直地看著他，但也許是感覺太過害羞，他閉上眼，仰頭喘息著，這當然也沒不好，Len突然變換速度時，Barry又會睜開眼睛帶著疑惑看他，當Len知道自己快高潮時後，他用力的撞進Barry體內，然後彎下腰吻Barry的唇，也許是感覺到精液進到自己體內，Barry的唇在顫抖著。  
「聖誕節快樂，希望你喜歡我送的禮物。」明明才幾十分鐘沒說話，Len一開口就是沙啞的聲音。  
Barry聽到這句話看起來有點疑惑，「你什麼時候送我禮物了？」他也是聽起來十分沙啞，Len親了他的唇邊，直起上半身，鬆開握住他大腿的手，然後放到Barry的腹部上，「在這裡裡面，如果你想更正確的知道的話，是一群小Snart。」  
Barry聽到以後是好氣又好笑，他鬆開腿，一隻腳輕輕碰上了Len的腹部，稍微把他往後踢，要他離開自己體內的意思，Len照做了，當陰莖抽出時，精液也被帶出一些，弄髒了床單，這到沒差，因為眼前的景色比起那個更重要。  
Len拉起了一直散亂在床尾的被子，躺到Barry身邊，用被子蓋住他們兩個人，性愛過後就感覺到氣溫驟降了，Barry沒有立刻跑走，表示他們兩個可能還有下一次，而當他才剛調整好位置沒多久，Barry主動往自己靠過來時，他更加確定也許半小時之後還會有下一次。  
「你一個閃電俠怎麼會被Lisa綁來。」Len問著他。  
「我原本以為是你指使Lisa把我綁來的。」Barry回答，「你真的覺得我沒辦法躲過Lisa的襲擊？」Barry的語氣裡面有些不滿，就像是小看他了。  
「那你為什麼要乖乖讓他綁來。」Len繼續追問下去，他沒打算和Barry吵關於他超能力的事情。  
「我以為你有什麼計謀，把我綁來以後你就可以放手去做犯罪的事情，直到我被丟到房間內，聽見你和Lisa的對話我才知道你什麼都不知情。」Barry說，Len想了一下，等於說自己在親Barry之前他就在裝睡了，他就知道Barry不可能被任何藥劑放倒太久。  
「為什麼把套子丟掉？」這次換Barry提問了。  
「尺寸太小，戴上去難受。」Len老實回答，「如果你再擔心我有沒有病，我乾淨的很。」Barry聽到答案以後笑了出來，「真的是太大不是太小？」他故意挖苦著。  
「我不介意你自己確認一下到底是太大還是太小。」Len丟了個陷阱題給他，Barry只是發出了一個思考的聲音，突然之間掀開了被子，跨坐到了Len的腹部上，Len視線往上看，雖然已經看過全裸的Barry Allen了，但這視角是另一回事。  
「那就硬起來給我判斷啊。」Barry挑釁的笑著，然後臀部稍微往後了些，故意壓在Len的陰莖上，前後摩擦，Len還真的因為這一點小動作有了反應，如果他知道Barry Allen是怎麼樣的一個傢伙，他早在剛認識時後就拐他上床了，他還以為Barry是天真又不按世事那種，沒想到居然是這般主動的類型。  
「請自便，我就在這裡等你判斷完。」Len不干示弱的回應著，他不介意Barry讓他看一場表演，Barry的手向後探去，指尖碰到了Len的陰莖後才握住，「感覺不怎樣。」  
「耐心點，小紅，耐心點。」Len笑著說，Barry發出了嗯哼的聲音，手輕輕的在他陰莖上滑動，他們沉靜的像最初那樣，Len本來想挑起些話題，Barry這時候卻抬起臀部，在他面前坐上他的陰莖，慢慢的往臀部慢慢地往下沉，Len因為這副畫面硬了幾分，他確信Barry也感覺到了，因為他還瞪了自己一眼，當Barry整個人坐到底時，他只是露出微笑說：「你說謊，我沒有感覺到有那麼大。」  
「那你該檢討自己，小紅，你不夠性感才害我沒有感覺。」Len把雙手給交替放在後腦杓，一副看戲的表情告訴他，Barry瞇起眼睛微笑，然後開始小幅度的前後擺動自己的臀部，一隻手放在自己肚子上方，一路往上摸，另一隻手握住自己的陰莖開始自慰，腰擺動的速度也漸漸加快，Len得說，他挺欣賞這個畫面的。  
「我應該把這畫面拍下來。」Len一說完，Barry狠狠的瞪了他一眼，不是玩笑性的，是認真的那種，Len非常理解帶有殺意的眼神是什麼模樣，所以他不會搞錯，「只是玩笑話，放輕鬆。」他趕緊補了一句。  
Barry停下了撫摸自己的身體，慢慢的向前傾，幾乎是趴在Len的身上，Len原本以為他是要索吻，但Barry卻開口威脅：「你要是那麼做了，我會弄斷你的老二，並且把你丟到西伯利亞荒原。」Len親了他好讓Barry轉移注意力，Barry也回應他。  
Barry離開他的吻，雙手撐在Len的胸口上，臀部從前後搖擺變成了上下，Barry發出哼哼聲，但顯然不是很滿足，畢竟第一次時的叫床聲聽起來更加淫糜且悅耳，「你是騙子。」Barry又提了一次，Len的雙手離開後腦勺，向外伸展之後抓住了Barry大腿外側，突然的向上一頂，Barry驚叫了一聲後，像是被下了石化咒一樣停在那裡，這深度是第一次被開發，Len現在掌握了主控權，又頂了幾下以後，趁Barry還沒緩過來時，將他向後放倒。  
在一瞬間被推倒，整個人躺在了床上，而Len變成在他上方，就和剛剛的體位一樣，「因為你還不夠熟練，所以我沒什麼感覺。」Len老實說，和他上過床的女人或是男人都不是什麼正派，玩法比Barry想的還要誇張，所以像這種簡單的動作，Len實在提不起勁，雖然畫面很好看。  
被這麼批評的Barry不是很開心的扁嘴，但這也是事實，他可沒有過取悅男人的經驗，這是第一次，雖然Len不會知道，但他只是從以前看的A片裡面學習而已，可沒有實作經驗。  
「叫我的名字，Barry。」Len緩慢的擺動著腰，沒讓剛剛被打斷的性事停下，「Len?」Barry不確定的叫了一聲，Len在下一次進入時候故意多用點力，就像是一個暗號，只要Barry叫自己名字就會感受到更多，但Barry似乎沒有理解到這點。  
Len停下了動作，Barry的快感也瞬間被抽離，有些難耐的晃動著自己的臀部，「你想知道怎麼讓我變得更硬嗎？也許你撒嬌一下我會讓你更舒服。」Len一說完，Barry進入了神速力模式思考，雖然在外面看不出來他腦袋瓜跑過多少訊息。  
「Lenny.」稱呼改變了，聲調也變成一種奶音，Barry伸出雙手，搭上了Len的肩膀，「我想要吃你的奶油派。」Len聽到這句話以後差點笑出來，他配合的低下頭，在Barry耳邊說，「我會給你很多很多奶油派。」講完之後含住他的耳垂，引來Barry身體的顫抖，顯然這是一個敏感點，Len發現之後，就邊舔著他的耳垂一邊動腰，Barry發出的呻吟比第一次還要更甜美，但刺激還不夠，於是Len終於放過了那個耳垂，轉移到了乳頭上，輕輕一咬，Barry就射出來了，Len記下了，他現在知道閃電俠的敏感點在哪了。  
被絞緊的後穴強制的進出，Barry全身都在顫抖，Len在一個用力挺腰之後，在他體內深處射出來，射完之後還故意抽送了兩下，因為身體還沒從高潮餘韻中抽離，Barry的後穴緊緊夾著他，就像是不讓他出來一樣。  
「滿意你的派了？」Len邊問邊親吻他的臉頰，Barry露出傻呼呼的笑容，顯然是十分滿意。

Barry在中間消失了一段時間，就在Len洗澡出來之後，床上已經空空如也，如果不是床上一片混亂以及那兩條粉色緞帶，Len會覺得剛剛的事情就是場夢，從他被Lisa綁回來到他們幹了兩次，Len不確定他是逃掉了或是去哪了，總之他離開了這個屋子。  
兩小時候，當Len吃完微波披薩和喝了一杯威士忌之後，他準備重新投入策劃搶案之中，但這時候門鈴響了，Len開始警戒起來，他的安全屋是械石城的一處公寓，今天是聖誕節，自然有人會去拜訪別人家，敲錯門的機率平常可能是有，但在這裡是不可能的，Len會租下這裡的原因是隔壁都沒有住人，只有他一個人在這裡，而且Lisa或是Mick知道備用鑰匙在哪，或總是大搖大擺的走進來，根本不會有人按門鈴。  
當他往門口走時，門鈴又響了一次，Len打開一旁的鞋櫃，從裡面拿出一把槍，然後小心翼翼地從貓眼看出去，接著他看到了Barry站在那，穿著和稍早時後不同的衣服，臉被凍紅了，Len把槍收回鞋櫃裡，然後打開門，都還沒開口說話Barry就走進來，Len也只能由著他。  
「我以為你離開了。」Barry說，他搓揉著自己的雙手，試圖讓手暖活些。  
「你離開了，為什麼回來？」Len把門鎖好以後走進屋，Barry跟在後面，Len從櫃子裡面拿出一個馬克杯，接了點熱水給Barry，Barry把熱水端在手中，小口啜飲著。  
「我剛剛回家吃飯，今天聖誕節，Joe和Iris煮了不少菜。」Barry回答，當Len去洗澡時，Barry才撿起丟在地上的褲子，拿出手機查看，然後發現已經五點多了，他沒來的及告別就先離開這裡，衝回家洗澡以後才和他們吃飯，「抱歉我不告而別。」  
Len知道了他離開的原因，但不知道他回來的原因，所以他又問了一次：「你為什麼回來？」  
Barry看著他，然後說：「我是你的聖誕節禮物，聖誕節還沒過完呢。」一個如此荒唐但又正當的理由。

不過荒唐又正當的理由不足以造成Len縱慾過度的原因，在短時間內做三次是真的有點累，但理智告訴他需要緩緩，他已經不是青少年了，雖然他也沒有老到哪去，但他不能如此放縱自己。  
所以當Barry喝完熱水，放下杯子以後靠近了自己，開始用他那不成熟的吻技試圖挑逗Len，Len只是輕輕地推開他，「現在不行，Barry。」他的理智拒絕了。  
Barry看起來有點難過，雙手往上輕輕地抓住Len的衣服，「可是我很冷，Lenny。」和剛剛要求奶油派那個撒嬌的語氣一模一樣，Len搖搖頭，讓自己冷靜，Barry露出委屈的眼神，Len覺得自己好像做錯事情了，  
Len在那雙眼睛注視之下，那雙如同初生小鹿班的水潤雙眼，他腦子飛快地思考著，然後說：「好吧。」他妥協了，Barry重新露出笑容，親了他一下，Len告訴他：「你先回房間，把衣服脫掉，趴在床上等我，我等等就進去。」  
Barry聽話的往房間去，而Len只是在他進房之後打開冰箱門，從冰箱裡面拿出了紅蘿蔔，接著又走到垃圾桶把那盒沒拆過的保險套給撿起來，然後走進了房間，Barry就如同他命令的那樣乖乖趴在床上，聽到自己的腳步聲，身體還顫抖了一下，顯然是為了等下的性事而興奮，雖然接下來的發展會有點出乎意料就是。  
Len拿起了放在床頭櫃的潤滑劑，走到了床尾附近，坐在床沿，用潤滑劑像剛剛那樣幫Barry擴張，不知道是不是Len的錯覺，他覺得和第一次一樣緊，花了一小段時間才讓Barry放鬆，接著他撕開保險套，把保險套套在紅蘿蔔上，既然Barry那麼飢渴，他也沒有選擇用細的一端進入。  
「好冰！」Barry的大腿感覺到了紅蘿蔔的冰涼，「那是什麼？」他問著，這和三小時前的東西顯然不一樣。  
「猜猜看？」Len故意說，接著握著紅蘿蔔的底部開始進出，他還故意挑選了一根最粗的來滿足這小子，雖然長度和自己的還是差了一截，「你在射之前猜對我就給你獎勵，相對的，猜錯你會有懲罰。」Len故意加快速度，又一下子放慢，只要不斷擦過前列腺甚至是體內G點，就算是跟紅蘿蔔，還是能讓Barry感受到快感，所以他根本沒機會回答問題，  
「你不開口猜一下嗎？」Len故意問著他，Barry艱難的在呻吟聲中開口：「假、假屌？」Len打了他的屁股一下，「錯了。」而打那一下讓Barry緊繃了身子，就連用紅蘿蔔都能感覺到進出困難。  
「再猜猜？」Len故意靠近他耳邊說話，他知道那裡是Barry的敏感點，Barry搖頭示意著自己放棄了，被情慾衝腦怎麼可能有辦法再想別的，Len故意舔過他的耳垂，然後用力的把紅蘿蔔整根塞入Barry體內，Barry高潮了，精液又一次弄髒了床單，Barry只聽見Len在他耳邊輕笑了兩聲。  
Len把紅蘿蔔給拔出來，隨手丟到了地板上，發出了聲音，然後把Barry翻了個身，讓他側躺在床上，Len走到面對Barry的那一邊，脫下了自己的褲子和內褲，把已經勃起的陰莖送到Barry嘴邊，告訴他：「張嘴，Barry。」Barry聽話的張開嘴，Len把他的陰莖放進他嘴裡，輕輕抽送著。  
理智是告訴他別縱慾了，但現在有一個裸體並且任自己擺布的Barry在床上，去他的理智，他今天就算縱慾而死也是爽死的。

「一根紅蘿蔔！」Barry不知道該生氣還是笑，當他被Len顏射了一臉後，Len喊他去洗臉，一出來就看到一根套著保險套的紅蘿蔔丟在地上，Len上半身還穿著衣服躺在床上，下半身已經用棉被蓋住了，Barry裸著身體走到床的另一邊，也躲進被窩裡，一切都那麼自然，就像是他們已經這樣做很久了。  
「你居然用紅蘿蔔！」Barry又強調了一次。  
「是你自己欲求不滿的，Barry。」Len照實講，「不過一根紅蘿蔔也可以把你搞到高潮，也是一種特別經驗吧？」Barry聽完以後捶了他的手臂，Len只是笑著抬起手，並且把他攬過來，更加靠近自己，幾秒鐘後Barry打了哈欠，「想睡了嗎？」  
「有一點。」Barry說，他今天早上加了半天班，後來直接被Lisa綁架來這裡，在床上耗了幾小時後回家吃飯，又回來這裡消耗體力，基本上沒怎麼休息到。  
「睡吧。」Len告訴他，「除非你認床，你可以回家睡覺。」他故意提起稍早的事情，Barry搖搖頭，離開了Len的手臂躺在枕頭上，才一下子Len就聽見了他平穩的呼吸聲，顯然他真的累壞了，就算今天沒有需要處理任何壞人。  
Len幫他把被子蓋好，然後走下床，重新穿上自己的褲子以後關上燈，離開房間，Barry是休息了，但自己還有搶案要計劃，整個下午被Barry這麼一打擾，進度已經嚴重落後了。

Barry醒來的時候，Len睡在他旁邊，身上穿著和昨天一樣的衣服，Barry偷偷把被子掀起來，他還重新穿上了褲子，而自己卻還是全裸的，他小心翼翼地轉過頭，米白色的窗簾透著一點點光，除了確定已經早晨，他無法判斷時間，窗簾的材質有些厚，不然房間也不會還這麼暗。  
早起的他有些無聊，但他又不想要離開被窩，現在是冬天，就算家裡有暖氣，也還是很冷，他又重新拉起一點點被子，看到了Len的褲子頂起了一塊，一個標準的男性生理現象，他其實沒有仔細看Len的陰莖究竟有多大，昨天幫他口交時候只有看到一點點，畢竟他在聖人模式之下什麼很難集中注意力。  
這個小小的好奇讓他鑽進了被窩，但他腿太長了，會跑到被子外去，那太冷了，他轉了個方向，雙膝跪在Len的腰側，整個人都躲在被子裡，不過他有記得把被子留一點縫隙，以免自己窒息在被子裡，他小心地拉開褲子的前端，Len的陰莖直接點到他嘴上，昨天就舔過一次了，所以Barry也沒有再多做心理準備，直接張嘴含入。  
Len可以是說被爽醒的，他已經很久沒做春夢了，陰莖被一個溫熱的地方包覆，他很快意識到這不是春夢而已，在睜開眼睛後，他立刻看到自己前方有一大塊被子是突起的，而且他的陰莖正在被舔著，他掀開了被子，Barry的屁股就在自己面前一覽無遺。  
「嘿！」離開了被窩，而立刻被寒意給冷到的Barry不滿的抬起頭抗議，「很冷欸。」他抱怨著。  
如果是昨天，Len還會覺得Lisa送了他一份大禮，但現在，他只覺得Lisa送給了自己一個麻煩，雖然他不討厭這麻煩，被抱怨的Len一巴掌拍上Barry的屁股，「等下你就會熱起來的。」他已經放棄阻止Barry這事了，「往後挪一些，還有你可以繼續你的服務了，Barry。」Barry 聽話的向後挪動，然後又繼續舔著Len的陰莖。  
Len把雙手向上伸展，然後壓下Barry的臀部，想也沒想的把Barry勃起的陰莖含入嘴中，Barry是第一次被口交，他全身因為這種陌生的感覺而顫慄著，差點忘記繼續服務Len陰莖。  
其實Len也是第一次幫人口交，他活那麼大不是沒玩過69式，只是之前是和女人，而且只需要動動手指，含別人的老二還是第一次，不過看Barry也是第一次被含就是了，都還沒開始幹嘛，他就愣住不動了，Len其實也是意思意思含著而已，他真正的目的可不是這個，壓在Barry臀上的手往穴口移動，輕輕地放入一個指頭，但太過乾澀和緊緻，Barry差點咬了含在嘴裡的陰莖，Len只能靠記憶摸索到那瓶潤滑劑，在幾乎看不到的情況下往下倒，冰冷的潤滑劑直接倒在Barry的股溝，這種刺激害Barry又在打顫。  
接觸到潤滑劑之後，Len開始所謂的雙重攻擊，Barry已經沒辦法繼續他的服務，只能停下來，整個腰因為快感而下沉，發出了呻吟，每一次的鼻息都打在Len的陰莖上，然後Barry見識到了Len的陰莖真的不是L號的保險套可以塞的下的這事實。  
Len輕輕地拍著Barry屁股，「你要自己坐上來，還是要躺下讓我操你？」他問著Barry，同時手指在他體內進出著，Barry在被按壓前列腺時用高八度的聲音說操我，Len輕輕一推就讓他往旁邊側倒，Len爬起身子，也沒有把Barry給翻正，只是兩隻手抓起Barry的一條腿，讓他向上伸展，剩下一隻手固定著那條腿，另一隻手扶著自己的陰莖進入Barry體內，第一次感受到側面體位的Barry沒能堅持太久就被操射了。  
這也只是這一整天的第一次高潮而已。

電視轉播著中城市中心廣場的舞台活動，今天是31號，明天就是新的一年了，Len也會趁大家在放假時，警力或是各種情況保全最薄弱時候去偷取珠寶行，他會在晚上行動，畢竟今天狂歡了一晚，明天早上路上都是醉漢或是剛結束派對回家的人們，並不適合作案，但一到了晚上，隔天要上班，大家會選擇提早休息，那時候所有人都會鬆懈下來，所以最適合作案。  
他把明天要用上的工具放在門口，接著為自己倒了杯酒以後坐在沙發前面，他已經很久沒有跨年了，Mick今年不知道去哪了，並沒有來找自己喝酒，而Lisa肯定有其他姊妹聚會，或是其他種狂歡派對，從來不缺自己陪伴。  
他晃了晃手裡的酒，突然想到一周以前那荒唐的兩天，Barry Allen a.k.a閃電俠被他妹妹綁來當自己的禮物，而且還名正言順的上了床，不是一次，也不止兩次，次數已經多到Len懶得去算了，Barry是在26號那天晚上回家的，Barry的手機響了，但他沒有接，他只是看了自己一眼，然後沒有沖澡也沒有做任何清潔，套上了衣服就回家了，體內還殘留著他一整天射在體內的精液，而自從他回家以後，他們就和最初那樣一般，沒有聯繫，彷彿那兩天就是一場夢或是長一點的一夜情。  
Len已經決定把那兩天當作一場夢了，他們以後只會在搶案之中見到面而已，不會再有什麼交集，正當他這麼想時候，有人按了門鈴，他心裡有一絲期待會是Barry，但又覺得不可能，所以他還是保持警惕的鞋櫃旁邊拿出槍，從貓眼看拜訪者是誰，看到人之後，他把槍收回鞋櫃裡，並且把門打開，就像一周前，Barry的臉頰依然凍的發紅，但他今天是穿著一件大風衣。  
「什麼風把你吹來了？」Len邊問邊側過身，讓他進門，當Barry走進門後，Len又把門鎖上。  
「今天是跨年夜。」  
「我知道，電視裡撥放著晚會呢。」Len覺得他的表情有些不自在，「你沒和你的朋友們去狂歡，來找我做什麼？」  
Barry又問了一句：「你一個人過，對嗎？」  
「是的，小子，只有我一個人跨年。」當他回答完之後，Barry解開了自己的風衣，然後拉開，他裡面什麼都沒穿，但有無數的紅線綁在他身上，不是凌亂的那種，更像是一種藝術，然後他的脖子上有著一條粉色的緞帶，打著一個蝴蝶結。  
「跨年禮物，你收嗎？」Barry微微歪頭問著他，Len走向他，突然的彎下身，雙手勾起了Barry的大腿，Barry幾乎是在一瞬間將腳緊緊環在Len的腰上，Len的手掌捧著Barry的臀部，沒說什麼的一步一步走向臥室，走到床旁邊以後把Barry丟在床上，但腳還環在Len腰上，「自己送上門的禮物，我沒有不收的道理。」  
Barry鬆開腿，整個人平躺在床上，他沒有把腳給闔上，反而是張開大腿讓Len看，接著用著撒嬌的口氣叫了Lenny，然後他們錯過了當紅歌手的表演、錯過了倒數時刻、錯過了新年煙火，因為他們再一次又一次的激烈性愛之中迎接新的一年。

「所以你和那個Barry Allen進展如何了？」Lisa切開格子鬆餅時問著Len。  
「我還沒問你怎麼知道Barry的存在的。」Len把話題轉開了，Lisa吃了一口鬆餅，直到吞下去之後才回答：「你的電話，通常只有我、Mick或是其他一起做案的人，裡面出現了那麼一個陌生的名字，你不會指望我放過這個八卦吧？」  
Len聽完以後沒說什麼，而Lisa又追問了一次進展，Len只是說：「我不會告訴你的。」  
因為他其實也不知道他們算什麼關係。

聖誕節、跨年基本上是瘋狂的馬拉松式性愛之後，Barry大概一到兩周的時間就會出現再自己門口，通常他會用一些很彆腳的開場詞，但總之最後都是在房間床上度過，唔，上次進化成在客廳和浴室了。  
Len在和Lisa分開後，手機收到一封訊息，來自他們剛剛提到的人，只有簡短的問句：『你晚上在家嗎？』  
Home, Barry把他那個安全屋當作是家，Len思考了一下以後還是回答他會在，畢竟他覺得應該會有事情發生，因為Barry之前都是直接跑過來，從不傳訊息提前問的。  
Barry只是回了一個笑臉符號，Len收起手機後走進最近的商店，又買了一瓶新的潤滑劑，當然，依舊忽略保險套，Len知道Barry喜歡自己射在他體內。

Barry在大約七點時候按了門鈴，今天穿著應該是這幾次以來最正常的一套，他之前來這裡就是想做愛，會故意穿得比較簡單一些，例如一件風衣，下面不穿這種操作。  
Len在關門時候想是不是該告訴他備用鑰匙在哪，但又覺得算了，畢竟這裡只是一套安全屋，而且裡面還有很多犯罪紀錄，雖然他知道Barry靠近自己不是為了把自己抓起來關。  
通常在進門沒多久，Barry就會親上自己，但今天沒有，果然是滿反常的，「你打算和我說點什麼嗎？」Len直接戳破他。  
其實Len不是講話那麼直接的人，他更喜歡拐彎抹腳的罵人，不過和Barry相處的情況下，他變得比較有話直說，也許是怕這小子誤會任何自己所說的話。  
「沒、沒有！」他慌張的回答，Len挑眉，決定不去深究，他自然也知道Barry的硬脾氣，不想說的話怎麼逼他也沒有用，Len朝房間方向走去，Barry跟在後面，當他們開始接吻時候，Len才感覺這一切正常了。  
Barry通常是不吝嗇自己的叫聲的，不過今天像是在壓抑自己，Len應該沒和他提過樓下鄰居抗議的事情，雖然他根本不管，Len現在已經從快感變成要怎麼樣才能讓Barry叫得更大聲，不過頂得太深入，Barry只是仰頭叫著他的名字高潮，Len才發現自己有點做過頭了，Len低頭親吻他的額頭，就像是表示歉意。  
Barry用手捧住他的臉，和他接吻，然後說：「我愛你、Len，我愛你。」他低聲的說著，但Len聽得一清二楚，他驚訝地瞪大了眼睛，陰莖依舊深埋在Barry體內，但他還是開口問：「為什麼是現在？」Barry只是對他露出笑容，「情人節快樂，Len，我愛你。」他又說了一次。  
Len沒說話，又開始抽送著，不應期之中的Barry被幹的乾性高潮了一次，Len才終於射在他體內，拔出陰莖之後，Len沒有像之前那樣在他身邊躺下，Barry有些吃力的撐起自己的上半身，看著他。  
「為什麼？」為什麼要說愛？這表示Barry是喜歡他的嗎？Len一直以為Barry只是找自己發洩而已，而他也沒有過問，就怕這層關係被打壞。  
Barry突然臉紅，就像是剛剛性愛之中說愛你還不是最羞恥的一樣，他爬到了Len面前，和他面對面看著，「因為今天是情人節，我覺得我們的關係好像可以更進一步了，所以我才、我才……如果你只是想保持砲友關係，我也沒關係。」Barry說到後面有點落寞。  
「你是真的想和我在一起？」Barry點頭。  
Len靠近了他，親吻了他，和之前有些不同，Barry感受得出來，這是一個充滿愛意的吻，「即使我是個罪犯，是個騙子，傷害別人和搶劫他們，你也還是想和我在一起？」Len有些不安的問。  
「唔，如果你可以改掉那些壞習慣更好，但，是的，我想和你在一起，作為情侶那般。」Barry回應他，又給了他一個熱力十足的笑容。  
Len也笑了出來，「穿上你的衣服。」  
「為什麼？」Barry以為Len要趕他走。  
「我們去外面吃飯，回來以後，我會把你操到明天請假，滿意這種安排嗎？」  
Barry愣了一下，其實他是在一起吃頓晚餐和繼續床上性愛之間做決定，不過他們既然已經開始交往了，那有些事情也得要改變了，他只是問了一句：「你希望我帶著你的精液去吃飯還是洗掉？」

**Author's Note:**

> 我原先只是想寫聖誕節打炮  
> 然後不小心跨年，於是寫了跨年  
> 還好沒寫到情人節


End file.
